Crossroads
by Aidoneusalt
Summary: She was his slave and she hated him. But what if he started to fall for her?
1. Punishment

She looked at him, and she felt tears coming to her eyes. She wanted to end it all.

It's been three years. Three years since he landed on Arlong Park. Three years since this stupid pirate bought her.

She was his slave. Even if he called her ''his navigator'', she knew that she was just an object for him. A girl that he could use to fulfill his dream.

What a stupid dream he had. He wanted to be the pirate king. And a pirate needs a navigator. Nami was well known for being the greatest navigator of east blue. She hated her talent. If she wasn't a navigator, her life would have been easier. Since she was a child, her abilities were a curse.

She tried to run away, plenty of times. But he always caught her. He locked her in her room for days to punish her, claiming that she belonged to him, forever. She gave up. It was useless, she couldn't do anything against him. He was too strong. Incredibly strong.

She had seen many fights, and he kept becoming stronger and stronger.

The worst part about this was that he was kind to her. She always had food, clothes, and she had a room with a comfortable bed. Sometimes, her mind screamed that she should accept this. When she remembered her life when she was with Arlong, she could tell that she was now in paradise.

But she didn't want to belong to a pirate. She wanted to be free. She wanted to fulfill her dreams too. She wanted to live a normal life. She couldn't help but hate him.

Monkey D. Luffy. Thinking about his name made her sick. It seemed that he lived only to become the pirate king. It's the first thing that he said when he met her. She will always remember that day. His warm smile when he introduced himself to her made her shiver. What was he hoping? That she would be happy that someone buys her?

She looked up at him. She shivered when she saw his dark look.

''Nami.'' He said, coldly.

''Yes?'' She responded, firmly. She didn't want to show that she was scared.

''What were you doing?'' He asked, already knowing the answer.

''Nothing,''

''Don't lie to your captain, Nami,'' he whispered angrily. He stepped back and threw a book at her. Her eyes widened when she looked at it. How did he found that?

''Do you want to kill me, Nami?''

''N-No,'' The navigator answered, shaking.

In this book, she wrote everything that came to her mind. It was like her secret diary. She used it to express her feelings, and she had written many times that her biggest dream was to kill the pirate who bought her.

''I asked you one thing, Nami. I have always been nice to you, and you want to kill me?'' his voice was harsher than Nami ever heard.

''I wasn't planning on doing it!''

''But you wrote it,'' he said, louder than usual.

She jumped at his harsh voice.

''I am sorry,'' she said with a little voice.

''A punishment shall teach you to respect your captain,'' he said.

A punishment? Only for that? She did things worst than that, but he wanted to punish her now. What was he going to do? Torture her? Tears were streaming down her cheeks. If she could die right now, she would be the happiest person on this earth.

She couldn't help but step back when Luffy walked towards her. She felt a wall behind her, she was stuck. That was it. Was he going to hit her? She closed her eyes, waiting for the pain to come.

But she snapped her eyes open when she felt something soft against her lips.

He was kissing her.


	2. Hate

Her eyes were wide open as she felt Luffy's lips on hers. She pushed him away with all the strength she had. But he was stronger. She couldn't move, she couldn't do anything. Her legs were shaking and she was crying. What was he doing?

After a few seconds, he finally stopped the kiss and looked at her. Nami felt a shiver run down her spine. He had never looked at her like that. It seemed like his eyes were burning with..lust? It made her sick.

''Nami, do you love me?'' Luffy said, before running his fingers through her hair.

The navigator glared at him. Loving him? What a joke. She raised her hand to wipe away her tears, before answering.

''I hate you,'' She said, without any hesitation.

But she instantly regretted her words as she saw his face darken with anger.

''Don't you dare say that again,'' Luffy said in a cold whisper.

Nami bit her lips. She was about to scream it, scream that she hated him more tha n anything else, she had to refrain from saying it. She didn't want to be tortured or anything else. She knew that he needed her, he couldn't kill her. But he could make her suffer.

''I want you to apologize,'' He ordered.

Apologize? For being honest? She had never seen him like that. Even if she hated him, she knew that he was a kind person. That was...new. Was he sick?

''I am sorry,'' She lied, trying to protect herself.

Luffy starred at her. He wasn't dumb. He knew that she wasn't honest.

''Come with me, Nami,'' He said.

She followed him out of her room, she didn't have the strength to resist. She was too tired from the work that she was doing. They soon entered another room. Nami couldn't help but look around her. This room was way bigger than hers. The bed seemed really comfortable. She understood that it was Luffy's room. Why the hell did she was here?

''I can't leave you alone now,'' He said, suddenly.

''Huh?'' Nami finally snapped out of her thoughts.

''You want to kill me, so I can't leave you alone. You are going to stay here now,'' Nami looked up at Luffy curiously.

''But, isn't it your room?'' Nami said.

''Yes,'' Luffy said with a smirk.

Nami didn't understand the point of this. She had to stay here? It meant that..

''NEVER! I'm not doing this!'' She shouted as she understood.

''Nami, your other option is sleeping on the floor, but I guess you don't want that. Now get on the bed, it's late.''

Nami was frozen in place. Was it a joke? She looked at his face, and she knew that he was serious. She thought about what she could do to avoid this situation and the answer was..nothing. She sighed and she obeyed his order. She excepted him to join her, but he took a paper that was on his table and was ready to go out the room.

''Where are you going?'' She couldn't help but ask.

''I have some things to check before sleeping, I'll come back soon. Sleep well, Nami.''

And that's how she found herself alone, in her captain's large bed. She burrowed her nose into the pillow and inhaled his scent. He smelled good, she thought, before slapping herself mentally. What the hell was she saying? She closed her eyes, hoping that she could fall asleep soon.

* * *

Nami woke up early. Too early. She was about to move when she found herself stuck. She felt something warm against her. She opened her eyes only to see the boy who was sleeping next to her. She was actually in his arms, his legs tangled with her owns. She shivered and her body felt suddenly hot as she felt Luffy's breath on her neck. He was resting his chin against her bare shoulder. She tried to move him, but he got a strong grip on her body.

''Luffy,'' She said, trying to wake him.

He groaned in his sleep as he got closer to Nami. Nice, she though. Now she was even more stuck, if it was possible.

''LUFFY,''

Luffy snapped his eyes open, only to notice the girl who was next to her, her hair spread messily on _his_ pillows. He couldn't help but smile at this view.

''Good morning, Nami..'' He said, sleepy.

She sighed. Why was he speaking as if everything was alright?

''Please, could you let me go?''

''What time is it?'' He asked her, looking at her with a concerned look. He saw that he woke up before the first rays of sunrise.

''Early, but I don't want to stay in this bed,'' Luffy frowned at her, before loosing his grip on her.

She was surprised, she though he wouldn't let her go.

''Thanks,'' She said. She glared at him before opening the door. She had to get out of this room before killing someone.

''Nami?'' She jumped as she heard the familiar voice. It was Robin, who was looking at her with curious eyes.

''Oh,Robin, how are you?'' Nami really did like Robin. She was a good friend and she was the only one who understood her wish of freedom.

''Good. What were you doing in our captain's room?'' She asked, smiling. Nami felt herself blush as she understood that coming out his room was unusual and weird. It was too early.

''Um.. he wanted to talk to me,'' She lied.

''Oh..I see. Well, I'm going to sleep a bit more,'' She smiled at Nami and went back to her room. She knew that Robin didn't believe her, but she didn't ask more either.

Why was she lying? She promised herself to tell the truth as soon as she sees her again.

Nami rushed to her room before someone else sees her, she didn't want to bring attention to her. Well, now that she was wide awake, she couldn't sleep anymore. She sat on her bed and took one of her map. She was proud of her work. If she could be free one day, she would like to take all of her maps with her. Three years of work wasn't anything.

She sigh as she looked at the window. She could fee that a storm was coming. She had to tell that to her captain. It was her role, after all.

* * *

''Nami..''

''mmh..''

''Nami, wake up, It's late!''

She opened her eyes.

''Luffy? What are you doing here?'' She blinked several times, trying to understand what was going on.

''You weren't at the meeting, so I though that there was a problem,''

Oh yes, the meeting. She missed it. It wasn't like she did want to attend to it, plus she usually tried to avoid them. She found them boring and useless.

''Well no, everything's ok,'' She said, trying to sound cold.

Luffy frowned at her as he sat on her bed. Almost instinctively, she stepped back. But he only got closer to her. She found herself lying on the bed as he was over her.

''Nami..'' He whispered, trailing his fingers up and down her face. He whole body was shaking as she breathed heavily. She was definitely scared. He knew that she was a tough girl, not easy intimidated or scared.

He would never hurt her. He could offer her whatever she wanted.

''Please..leave me alone,'' She said, quietly, trying to not anger him.

''Giving orders to your captain Nami?'' Luffy said, looking at her with curious eyes. What was she hoping?

She tried to push him away, she couldn't handle that anymore. But he was too strong, again.

''Nami..stop that. Stop trying to resist me,''

She was disgusted. He was stronger so he had the advantage. He was just a selfish man. A stupid pirate.

He brushed his finger against her pink lips. He got closer, too close.

It was too much.

She hit him.


	3. The Queen

He brushed his finger against her pink lips. He got closer, too close.

It was too much.

She hit him.

* * *

"What's happening between Luffy and Nami?" Robin asked, as she was reading a book. Zoro tilted his head and looked at her curiously.

"I'm wondering too. What is this bastard doing with this angel?" Sanji muttered.

"Hm? What? I didn't hear about that," Zoro said.

"Well, seems like our captain is interested in our navigator" Brook said with a smirk.

"Our navigator? You mean our prisoner,'' Usopp said.

The whole crew noticed that Luffy was distracted. Way too distract. He was always looking after her. At first, it wasn't a big deal. It was even funny. Seeing the captain getting angry as soon as Sanji talked a bit too much about how he found Nami gorgeous, was definitely something funny to see. But now, it seemed like his only reason to live was her, and it was scary. They all knew that love was their first enemy.

"Do you really think that Luffy is in love with this poor girl?" Chopper said, worried.

"Hmm.. I don't know. That's definitely strange," Robin answered.

"But where is he?" Zoro asked.

"I saw him leaving the meeting earlier, he probably went to see her," Usopp said, trying to wonder what could happen.

* * *

Luffy was watching Nami's mortified expression. Her hand was shaking after she slapped her captain across the face.

"Nami, why won't you understand?" His voice was deeper than usual.

"Go out of my room," She said, trying to be confident. Yet, her voice has been desperate.

Luffy grabbed her wrists firmly, but not roughly.

"I see that you are getting rebellious, sweetie," He whispered against her earlobe, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Don't touch me," Nami said, hopeless. She felt him smiling against her ear, making her heart beat faster. She closed her eyes as she felt something wet against her neck. His tongue trailed up and down her skin, softly.

"Nami, I want you to take all of your stuff and bring it to my room,"

"No, please let me stay here. I'll do anything," She begged.

Luffy looked at her, again with his dark eyes.

"No, it's your punishment. You are getting way too dangerous," He said as he pressed his body against hers.

He finally released her and she breathed heavily, focusing on forcing oxygen into her lungs.

"I want you in my room tonight, after dinner,"

Once she was finally alone, Nami started to cry. She didn't want that. What was he trying? Why was he so intimate with her? Was he going to rape her? She always thought that this man hadn't time for a romantic relationship. It was something forbidden on this ship. Nami laughed at herself. Romantic? He only needed to satisfy his needs. And she was here. He was only using her for his pleasure.

Like many people, she wanted to fall in love. She wanted to be happy, to kiss the one she loved, to feel herself loved, to make love, to get married, to have children... But it was impossible for now.

She slowly got up and started to pack all of her stuff into a small bag, as Luffy asked her. If she wanted to find love and be free, she had to be smart and stop crying. She could definitely use Luffy's interested for her as an advantage. She sighed as she finished packing the few clothes she had, and she joined the crew to eat, as usual.

* * *

"Good evening Nami," Sanji said with a large smile.

Nami sat in silence, as always. Yet, she smiled at Robin, the only person she could support on this ship.

The crew was enjoying the meal as usual, laughing throughout the evening. Nami couldn't help but envy their happiness. They were all here by choice, and they were enjoying. To be honest, they weren't bad people, Nami knew it. So why did they accept the fact that their captain was keeping a prisoner here? How could they tolerate that she was used by him?

"Nami, I heard that our captain was bothering you, do you need some help?" Sanji said. Luffy almost choked. He glared at him as he was ready to kill him. Nami stared up at Sanji curiously. What was he doing?

"Sanji, what are you doing?" Luffy said, with anger.

"Well, I have to protect my little Nami," The whole crew stared at Sanji. Was he crazy?

"Your Nami?" repeated Luffy. He got up and he walked toward Nami. He touched her hair slightly as she froze.

"You bastard, don't touch her!" Sanji exclaimed. Luffy's lips curled in a smile.

"Sanji, don't you dare say that again. Nami is mine."

Robin noticed how Nami's eyes were empty. She knew that she was probably disgusted by him. She promised herself to talk to her later. She had to figure out what her captain was doing to this poor girl. If he was raping her… Robin shook her head; Luffy wasn't like that. It was impossible.

"Luffy, what are you saying? Aren't you here to be the pirate king?" Zoro said.

"I will, and Nami will be my queen," He concluded as he leaved the room, leaving everyone speechless.

His queen? He wanted her to be his queen? It was unexpected. Her? A queen? Yes, she could definitely picture herself as a queen, but she'll never be _his_ queen.

Without a word, she went back to her room to take her stuff. She had to go to Luffy's room now. She couldn't help but stare at the inky sky that was starting to light up. The days were warm, but the nights were colder. She inhaled the fresh sea breeze. She had to admit that she liked that. At least, there was something great here.

She walked silently towards Luffy's room. With a deep breath, she knocked on the door. After a few seconds, she opened the door slightly.

But she didn't except to find Luffy hugging Robin


	4. A Fight

**Crossroads 4**

She couldn't help but stare at Robin who was hugging Luffy tightly in her arms. Luffy instantly released Robin as he saw Nami. _Too late, I saw it, _she thought.

"Well, Thank you Robin," Luffy said.

"No problem, Captain," Robin said, smiling. She finally vanished into the small hall.

Nami held her breath as Luffy came closer to her. He took her bag from her hand.

"It's late, do you want to sleep?" He asked.

"Mmh.. I haven't bathed yet," She said, avoiding his eyes. He noticed it, and he got closer to her face. She could feel his breath across her lips.

"Ok, you can go then, I'll wait for you," He said, with a too serious tone as she left the room.

She looked at the wooden bathtub, and a soft sigh escaped her lips as she entered in the hot water. She closed her eyes, trying to stop thinking. Useless to say, it didn't work. She noticed that her hands were shaking. She had to admit, she was afraid. Afraid of what he could do to her tonight, and every other night she would have to spend with him. The only thing she could think about was escaping this place. Stop being a crybaby could be a good start, she thought.

After a few minutes, she got out of the tub and dressed herself. She walked slowly towards Luffy's room. What was she supposed to do now? Seduce him? She could try.

She opened the door and walked lazily into the room. He was there, of course, bending over his desk, with a concerned look on his face.

"Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Yes, I guess."

She felt dumb as she stood there, waiting for him to give her order, heart thudding in her ears.

"Do you need something?" She jumped, turning around to face him. Did she need something? Yes. Her freedom. She bit her lip, trying to be as kind as possible.

"No," Nami answered softly. Okay, it was easier than she thought. She leaned forward, to get closer to him.

"You don't wanna sleep?" He asked.

"Mmh.. will you come with me?" She said, trying to sound appealing.

Luffy's eyes widened as he heard her, and his lips slowly curled into a smirk. Did Nami finally realized that he wasn't a threat to her? He got closer to her and cupped her cheek. His eyes wandered from her face to her body. She was wearing shorts, as if she wanted to make his life harder. He couldn't stress enough the fact that she was beautiful. She was probably the sweetest woman he has ever seen. And if he could, he would spend his life only to protect her.

"Sure," he simply answered. They walked toward the bed, and he let her get in first.

Luffy couldn't stop looking at her. Nami quickly noticed that he wasn't close to her, as the previous night they spent together, nor he was touching her. What was happening? When she finally decided to be strong and fight to escape, he was playing the kind pirate? She had to do something. She got closer to him, and Luffy muscles tensed as he felt something soft onto his back. At first, he didn't move. He shivered as Nami's fingers trailed up and down his chest.

"Nami," He said, trying to not sound too desperate.

"mmh?"

He grabbed her wrists to stop her.

"Don't do this," He said, closing his eyes to not look at her.

"Why?"

"Or I won't control myself anymore."

"Then don't," She whispered in his ears.

He kissed her, and he felt surprised when she kissed him back, arms winding around him and pulling him closer to her. The kiss was different from their first one. It was...much more intense.

But it didn't mean the same thing for both of them. Nami was only trying to win her freedom, and him, was unconditionally in love with her. Nami felt a bit disgusted with herself at first, because of the kiss. But she quickly felt way more relaxed. It was easier than she thought. It was the first time that she had really been kissing someone. What a bad time to think about this, she thought. Well, she couldn't help it.

She moaned as they broke the kiss to breath.

He rested his forehead against her chest. He kissed her neck, and she shivered at the new sensation. He was leaving bite marks on her.

"Luffy.."

Seeing how this strong pirate was now under her control made her feel confident. They continued their make out session a bit more, before stopping again.

And what now? What was going to happen? Did she have to...undress herself? She started to slowly remove her shorts. She'll win this. She'll succeed.

It was only a matter of time.


	5. Confusion

Nami was undressing herself slowly as Luffy's gaze was glued on her. Her cheeks were burning with embarrassment.

"How beautiful…" Luffy whispered. He brushed his fingers slowly over face.

Nami felt warmth blossom in her chest. No one ever told her that she was beautiful. She looked at him and before she realized it, her lips were on his. A wave of heat overwhelmed her, and she suddenly forgot everything. The fact that she was a prisoner seemed to be trivial. All of her pain seemed to disappear when she was in his arms. She focused on how his lips were sweet and tasty. She moaned as she deepened the kiss, pushing him down onto the bed.

"Nami…"

She licked his neck and sucked gently his soft skin.

"Nami, stop."

Nami's eyes widened.

"Why?"

Luffy smiled softly.

"You don't want us to have sex, I know it." He said.

"But-"

Luffy cut her off by kissing her softly.

"I don't want you to make things that you'll regret." He stated.

Nami felt something shatter inside her. She never experienced rejection in her whole life and it hurt more than she thought. Tears started to stream down her face, but she quickly wiped them off. How could he treat her like this? How could he act like he knew what she wanted?

"What are you? A mind-reader?" She said harshly.

"I-"

"Please, Luffy…"

Luffy could hear despair in her voice. Was she really begging for that? She took his hand in hers, holding it firmly.

"Nami-"

"Please."

And that's how he lost it. He pushed her down on the bed and he dragged her into a long night.

* * *

Nami felt tired, sore and cold. She pulled the blanket over her naked body, and she turned around, trying to fall asleep again. Wait, why was she naked again? She started to remember what happened last night and started to feel embarrassed. She glanced at the pirate who was sleeping next to her, making her cheeks turn red.

What a night, she thought. She couldn't deny that she actually enjoyed it. He was sweet and gentle. She smiled and started to play lazily with his hair.

"mmh...Nami?" Luffy groaned.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up,"

"What time is it?" He said weakly.

She looked quickly at the window.

"Pretty late I think." She stated.

"Oh, I have to go!" Luffy said as he got up. He quickly dressed himself before turning around. He kissed her softly and smiled.

"I'll see you later, Nami."

And he left, slamming the door behind him. Nami sighed. She never have been that confused. What was the meaning of that?

She couldn't deny it anymore. She definitely had feelings for him. She laughed at herself. How pathetic. _What a bad time to have a stockholm syndrome,_ she thought. She promised herself that her feelings wouldn't change her plans to escape. Feelings had no place here. She finally got up with a yawn.

She put some clothes on her and left the room. She felt hungry and made her way into the kitchen. She was soon joined by Robin, who entered the small kitchen, smiling.

"Hello, Nami,"

She looked at the beautiful black haired woman and remembered the way she was hugging Luffy last night. She didn't ask Luffy about it, because there wasn't any occasion, but she was dying to know what happened between them two.

"Hi." Nami responded.

"Did you sleep well?" She asked, with a smirk.

Why was she smiling for? Did Robin know that she slept with Luffy? Oh, was she too loud last night? Nami suddenly felt blood rush to her face and wished to disappear.

"Yes, I guess." She answered, focusing on making some food. She pushed her hair out of her eyes. Damn, her hair was so long that it bothered her now.

"Do you want me to cut it?" Robin asked.

"Huh?" Nami looked at her, confused.

Robin got up and walked toward Nami. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ears.

"Your hair. I can help you with it if you want." Robin said, smiling.

Nami looked curiously as she stood in front of her.

"Oh, really?"

Robin laughed softly.

"Of course. Come with me."

Nami followed her closely until they entered Robin's room. She sat on the small bed and Robin seemed to search for something in the drawers. Nami bit her lip as she scanned the room.

"So how was your night with the Captain?" Robin suddenly said, looking at her with curious eyes.

Nami froze as she glanced up at her. She understood that she was going to get questioned now. She sighed.

_Well, my freedom could wait, _she guessed.


	6. Last Goodbye

Nami glanced at the gorgeous girl who was standing in front of her, noticing her curious eyes.

"Please tell me! Did you enjoy your time with him? Was he gentle? Did he kiss you? Well, according to what I've heard, you guys seemed to enjoy-"

"ROBIN" Nami felt herself turn crimson. Thinking about the fact that they had heard them made her feel like she could die of embarrassment.

"What's the problem?" Robin asked, confused.

"Oh my god…"

"So, how was it?" Robin insisted.

Nami bit her lips, trying to figure out how to say things without giving too many details.

"Great. It was great."she stated.

Robin frowned, disappointed because she knew that she wouldn't get to know more. She smiled, nonetheless, happy that things turned out well between Nami and Luffy.

.

.

.

Things have...changed.

First of all, her relationship with the strawhat pirates had evolved a lot. Since she started to feel happier, she got out of her room more often. They were all nicer than she thought and she truly enjoyed their company. Her bonds with Robin even grew stronger. Everything had changed so fast that it was almost terrifying.

Her days were filled with happiness and her long nights with love and pleasure. She shared all of her nights with Luffy, in his arms. She was eager to kiss him and love him now. Each night increased her needs, and only him could satisfy her. And he was more than happy to drag her in the depths of love with him.

Everything was perfect...in theory.

Nami have spent countless hour thinking. Since she was happy, she didn't have to escape anymore. All of these years of pain were behind her now, and with time, it'll become a distant memory.

But it didn't feel right. Something bothered her, and she hated herself for thinking that way. Deep inside her, she knew that if she stayed here, she'll regret that decision until her death. She wasn't born to be a queen. She just wanted a normal life...and living with the future pirate king wasn't normal.

That's why Nami decided to escape. Actually, she had a plan, and everything was perfect. Since the thousand sunny was most of the time in the middle of sea, Nami didn't have many occasions to run away. She had to wait until they were close to the shore. According to her skills, it wasn't difficult to find the perfect timing. She already missed a few occasions because she was scared. But she promised herself that the next time, she'll succeed.

And next time was only in two days.

Nami was on her bed, looking at the ceiling. Her mind was only filled with memories of him. Well, mostly of their night's embrace. She blushed and smiled, feeling the familiar warmth in her chest. But she quickly lost her smile as she felt nauseous. She started to breathe loudly, trying to get rid of the feeling.

Suddenly, her mind went blank.

She realized that it's been two months since she last got her periods.

Instinctively, she put her hands on her bare skin of her stomach. Could she be..? Yes. Definitely. She realized too late what sex could imply. When she was with him, she wasn't able to be rational and here was the result.

Tears started to stream down her cheeks and her lips curled in a smile. It wasn't bad. She was happy. Since she couldn't stay with Luffy, at least, she'll have his child. A pirate wouldn't have time for this kind of stuff. She had to take care of that herself, and she will do it.

.

.

.

Luffy laid beside her, breathing disorderly. He was covered in sweat and so was Nami. He kissed her forehead softly, and she smiled, even though she didn't want to. Tonight was their last together. In only five hours, Nami won't be here anymore.

"Luffy?"

"Yes?"

"Hold me." she asked, voice cracking on the last syllable. And he did as she asked. Nami have experienced pain in the past. But the pain she was feeling right now, was probably the worst. Her heart felt so heavy in her chest, and it seemed like she could die.

"Nami, why are you crying?"

She gasped. She didn't feel the tears gathering in her eyes. She was holding them, but it was too much. She started crying loudly, as she buried her face in his neck.

"It's nothing."she stated.

Luffy decided to stay silent, as he comforted her. He quickly fell asleep and Nami focused on calming her breathing.

"I'm sorry...I love you."she whispered, knowing that he won't hear.

She kissed the man she loved on more time on his cheeks, and she got up. She took the small bag that mostly contained clothes and money. She left the room quietly, without looking back.

"Goodbye, everyone."

And that's how, after all of these years, Nami could finally say that she was free.

* * *

AN:

The next chapter will be the last.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
